The Awakening
by cainaq
Summary: Gabrielle teams up with Eli to stop Lucifer from gaining control of a weapon that will guarantee victory for the forces of evil in the battle between heaven and hell.


The Awakening

Written By: Caina Q.  Fuller

cainaq@yahoo.com 

The journey begins approximately

Six Months After Xena's Death…

Fade In 

Eve, having just learned of her mothers death, rides over the lush landscapes of Greece until she comes to Amphipolis and the family mausoleum.  She rushes inside and locates the newest sarcophagus in the room.  On it sits the urn containing Xena's ashes.  It's clear who's grave it is by the large X symbol on the head of the sarcophagus. Eve touches it, her face a mask of grief.  

Eve

Mother…I can't believe you're gone.

Eve collapses over the sarcophagus, weeping for her lost mother.  We can feel the pain in her heart for we loved Xena too, but now she is gone.  

                                                                                                                                    Cut to:

Int-Lucifer's throne room

Lucifer watches Eve on a viewing wall that allows him to witness events on earth.  He observes her pain with cold, uncaring eyes.

Lucifer

(Mocking)

Oh Mother… Your mother ruined my life but you will 

make my existence sweet again.  

He waves a hand over the viewing wall and it dissolves into an image of the war between Heaven and Hell. He watches as a young woman, the spitting image of Callisto, fights with a guardian angel.

Lucifer

(laughing)

They've grown so desperate they're using Guardian 

angel's in battle now.  Send his soul to me Rachel!  

The demon looks around as if hearing his command.  She runs the angel through with her sword and then tries to force him to the edge of the cliff they are fighting on.  He twists her around at the last second and pulls her sword out of his body.  

He then kicks her in the gut and she comes falling back into hell, landing before Lucifer.  The new king of hell watches Rachel with disappointment and disgust.

Lucifer

You allowed one of those pathetic Guardian's to get 

the best of you?  I expected more from the daughter 

of Callisto and Mephistopheles.

Rachel stands to her hoofed feet and dusts herself off, staring at him with disdain. 

Rachel

He'll whistle when he flies from now on but I don't 

suppose you're going to give me credit for any of 

that are you?

Lucifer

If you're looking for someone to coddle you I'm 

afraid you've come to the wrong place.

Rachel

In case you haven't noticed Lucifer, I'm busy trying to 

fight your little war. If you have something to say, say

it. Otherwise shut up so I can get back to work.

Lucifer comes up out of his throne, grabbing Rachel by the throat.  The demons lining the corner begin to cheer, hoping for a good fight to entertain them.  He's never been able to make Rachel respect him, and her potty mouth is starting to wear down his last nerve.

Lucifer may be the king of hell, but Rachel is hell's princess and she's not about to let the new king manhandle her. She forces his hand from her throat but he kicks her, sending her flying for the rear wall.  This time she stops her descent just before she makes contact and comes flying back at him with a Callisto-like scream echoing through the chamber.

He tries to fend her off by hitting her with a fireball, but Rachel swats it away as if it's nothing.  Lucifer barely has time to dodge out of the way before he's hit with his own fireball.  

Instead it slams into his throne, exploding it into dust.  

Rachel attacks with frightening ferocity, and he can barely hold his own against her. From the look in her eyes we can see she is enjoying the fight immensely.  

Finally he succeeds in shoving her away.

Lucifer

Enough!  

Rachel

(exaggerated southern drawl)

Aw but paw!  I was just startin' ta have a

little fun!

Lucifer

I have a job for you Rachel. One I know 

you will love doing.

Rachel

(exaggerated reverence)

And what would that be my lord? 

Rachel begins giggling, almost hysterically.  She's powerful and a little unstable all mixed together, which makes for a serious threat.

Lucifer

Have you ever heard of Heaven's Gate 

Rachel?

Rachel absently studies the crud in her fingernails.

Rachel

Of course. It's a portal that opens all 

entrances to Heaven simultaneously. 

Whoever holds control of the Gate can force

every angel in Heaven out into the cold,

leaving Paradise ripe for the forces of hell

to take.

Lucifer

Exactly.  Only a select few know the true

location to the Gate.  They're all safely in 

heaven with the exception of one vulnerable

soul.

Rachel is momentarily interested enough to take the conversation seriously and she leans in for more.

Rachel

No kidding? Who is the vulnerable soul?

Lucifer

Your mother.  She was one of the most

powerful souls to ever grace the pits of 

hell.  As you know, she was reincarnated

into the body of a woman named Eve.

If you can find her and induce the 

Awakening, Heaven's Gate will be ours

for the taking. We could end this war once

and for all, with me as the victorious king.

Rachel circles Lucifer as he talks, her excitement growing by the second.  She was excited at the possibility of winning the war against heaven, but her real motivation is seeing her mother again. She may be a demon, but she had genuinely loved Callisto during their time together in hell.  Lucifer has an idea of this and hopes to use it against her. 

Rachel

So we can bring her back home? We can make

her one of us again?

Lucifer

(smiles)

And better still, you'll have your precious 

Mommy back.  Wouldn't you like that?

Rachel tosses an arm around his shoulder and tells him a lie.

Rachel

It makes no never mind to me Lucy.  You

know I don't go in for that sentimental 

nonsense.  

Lucifer

(knowingly)

Right.

Rachel

If I'm going to do this I'll need unlimited 

access to earth. 

Lucifer

Of course you shall have it.

Rachel turns to the wall where Eve is still hugging the sarcophagus, mourning Xena's loss.  

Rachel

My precious Mommy indeed.

Close Up on Rachel

Fade Out

End of Teaser 

**The Awakening**

**Act 1**

Int-Palace In Heaven

Eli and the archangel Michael watch Eve suffer over her mother's loss on a reflecting pool in the floor before them.

Eli 

I can feel her pain.

Michael

I know. Try to remember that time heals

all wounds.

Eli

Yes. Speaking of time…mine has finally come.

Michael

If we are to save the location of Heavens 

Gate, we must stop Lucifer from inducing 

the Awakening in Eve. Are you sure you're

ready?

Eli

(nods)

I just wish Xena were there to help 

us.  I fear that without one as powerful as 

she, we may lose.

Michael

You won't lose. You will do what is necessary. 

I have faith in you.

Eli

And if I don't succeed in stopping Rachel 

from starting the Awakening in Eve?

Michael sighs, dreading even the thought of Lucifer learning the location to the Gate. 

Michael

If you fail Eve will regain all of her memories

from her past life as Callisto, including the 

location to Heavens Gate.  From there all

Lucifer will have to do is bring her back to 

Hell and force her to partake of the fruit of

Hell.  Once she does that…

Eli

She will willingly give up the location

to the Gate.

Eli nods, taking in the gravity of the situation. 

  
Eli

What will I do if Rachel does succeed?

Michael

If Rachel succeeds Eve will have until sunset

This evening before her new body reverts back

Callisto. Hopefully this won't happen, but if

It does it will be your responsibility to…

Eli looks at Michael with anxiety in his eyes.

Eli

It will be my responsibility to do what?

Michael 

It will be your responsibility to keep Callisto

out of Lucifer's hands forever. 

Eli

How will I do that? You know my mission 

doesn't call for a longtime stay as a body 

guard.

Michael

I know. If Rachel succeeds and Eve

undergoes the Awakening, it will be

your responsibility to send her soul

back to Heaven.

Eli

Michael, the only way I could do

that would be to…

Michael

Hopefully it won't come to that.

Michael pulls his sword from the scabbard on his back and it morphs into a smaller version of itself. Now it is more suitable for a woman to wield.  He hands it to Eli.

Michael

Make sure you give this to Eve. She'll 

need it to defend herself against Lucifer's 

demons.

Eli steps back, taking Michael's sword with him.  They share one last look before Eli fades away.

Michael

Good-luck my friend.

                                                                                                                                    Cut to:

Ext-Village 

The sky is overcast but no rain falls.  Gabrielle stands in the center of a small village that sits on the coast of the Mediterranean Sea.  She is working to defend the village from attack by a warlord named Teodore. The villagers are all armed and the town is heavily booby-trapped.

Gabrielle

I know you're frightened. You fear you will

lose everything you've spent your lives 

building.  I'll do my best to see that 

doesn't happen.

The villager's cheer her but she quickly calms them down.

Gabrielle

Wait!  It's important you remember one

thing: These are trained warriors. Some

of you will die today. Be prepared

for losses.  Just know that I am ready

to give my all to save you.  

A MALE VILLAGER steps forward, his eyes full of fire.

Villager

And we are prepared to give our all for 

you Gabrielle.

Suddenly there is a loud banging noise as Teodore's men begin to ram the city gate.

Male Villager

In memory of Xena!  Xena! Xena!

The people pick up the chant, and this touches Gabrielle to her soul. Her hand falls to touch the Chakram, which she has now learned to use.  She closes her eyes.

Gabrielle

For you Xena.

The city doors bust open and thugs come riding in on horseback. Gabrielle unhooks the Chakram, separates the two halves and throws them in opposite directions.  The halves cut ropes on either side of the main street, releasing two huge logs that swing directly at the foot soldiers storming behind the horsemen.  The battle is on.

                                                                                                                                    Cut to:

Ext-Temple to Dahak-That morning

A portal from hell cracks open in the ground before an abandoned temple to Dahak.  Rachel comes flying out in full demon.  

When her hoofed feet touch the ground she transforms until she looks completely human, though she isn't aware of it yet.  

She holds her head back and sticks out her tongue to catch the cool, refreshing rain that is falling.  She relishes in the feel of earth's nature around her.

Rachel

Now this is what I call paradise.

She bounds playfully up the steps and walks through the doors of the temple.  

                                                                                                                        Dissolve to:

Int-Temple Interior

The once glorious temple is now full of dead leaves, spider webs and dust.  The shields adorning the walls gleamed when the temple was new. Now, however, they were coated with rust and barely hanging onto the walls.  

Rachel saunters further into the room and a shield falls the floor with a loud clang.  She laughs in delight, clapping her hands together.

Rachel 

Can you believe it? An honest to goodness 

temple to some puny, powerless god. Mortals…

She rushes up to the altar where she finds a grimy mirror.  For the first time she sees her beautiful face and she holds a hand up to feel her smooth skin.  She doesn't notice Hope standing behind her.  

Hope is dressed as the Season Three Gabrielle, and she holds a staff tipped with a wicked blade, an evil grin covers her face.

Rachel

Damn…I'm pretty.  

Hope

At least you'll go out with a high self-esteem.

Instead of turning, Rachel tilts her head to the side to see who is behind her.  She is thrilled it is Hope, for the daughter of Dahak is exactly whom she is after.

Rachel

You must be Hope.

Hope

None other.

Rachel runs a finger through the grime on the altar.

Rachel

This place could use a good scrubbing you 

know?

Hope 

You're right.  I think I'll start cleaning the place by 

scrubbing down the altar…with your blood.

Hope swings her bladed staff at Rachel but it merely passes through her, causing no harm.  Hope blinks up at her in shock.

Hope

Turn around. Show me your face.

(Rachel turns around)

Callisto!

Rachel

Wrong.  I'm much more dangerous than 

Mommy ever dreamed of being my dear.

Hope attacks again but the blade just passes through her without causing harm. Rachel quickly tires of the game and flicks at Hope as if flipping away a bug, sending her would-be killer flying across the room.  

Hope slams into the rear wall hard enough for pieces of if to rain down on her.  

Next Rachel holds up a finger in a "come here" motion and Hope tumbles and rolls toward her.  When she has reached Rachel's feet, the demon grabs her by the throat and hoists her up, preparing to do more damage.

Hope

Stop it!

Rachel

Ooh.  Is that fear I hear in your hoarse 

voice my dear? Oh my!  That rhymes.  Did 

you notice that?

Hope

Who are you?  What do you want?

Rachel

My name is Rachel…And I want my Mommy

back.

                                                                                                                                    Cut to:

Ext-Amphipolis

A man rides into the village, calling for Eve.  

Man

Eve! Eve!

Int-Mausoleum 

Eve hears the man yelling for her inside the mausoleum.  She kisses the sarcophagus and then rushes outside to greet him.

Eve

I'm Eve. What's the matter?

Man

It's Eion!  Teodore is attacking the village 

and Gabrielle is trying to defend them. Alone.

Eve

Thanks for the Message. I'll head out now.

Eve turns to mount up, but a green mist begins swirling between her and her horse (Brave Heart).  Rachel solidifies within. She grins sweetly at Eve.

Rachel

Hello Mommy. It's so good to see you again.                                                                                                                                                                                    

Eve

Who are you?  What do you want?

Rachel

My name is Rachel. I've been sent by Lucifer

to pierce the veil that is the lie of reincarnation.

Eve

In the name of Eli and all the powers 

of Heaven I command this evil presence

be cast down. 

Rachel

(completely unaffected)

You must be kidding me.  You'd try to 

cast down your own daughter?

Eve

Why do you call yourself my daughter? I

have no children. And even if I did, you'd

be too old to be my child.

Rachel

Now that's where you're wrong.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                              Cut to:

Ext-Village 

Gabrielle and the villagers continue to battle against Teodore and his men.  Her Chakram flies through the line of charging soldiers in two pieces, cutting them down.  

After a few men fall it rejoins and flies back to her.  Once she has it she separates it and uses the halves to cut down the enemies attacking her left and right.  

Gabrielle gives her battle cry and executes an impossibly high flip to the roof of a building where two men converging on one woman.  When she lands she gives the men a feral grin.

Gabrielle

Ok boys. You wan to double team a woman? 

Try it with me.

Thug #1

Just remember you asked for it.

She hooks her Chakram onto the clip around her waist and draws her Katana.  Once she has dispatched the men she takes inventory of her people versus Teodore's men, and finds her side is winning.  

                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                             Cut to:

Ext. Hut

Hope appears in the same kind of ugly green mist that Rachel appeared in before Eve in Amphipolis, giving us the idea she was sent here by Rachel. She watches her mother fight and snorts in disgust. 

Hope

Gabrielle…

Hope enters the hut, shutting the door behind her.

                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                         Cut to:

Ext. Village

The villagers set off booby-trap after booby-trap, killing the men in groups.  Finally Teodore himself makes an appearance by thundering in on horseback. He is cutting down villager after villager as he rides in, so Gabrielle flips down and lands on the horse behind him.  

Gabrielle wraps her arms around Teodore's waist and flips out of the saddle with him.  He lands on the ground before her and about six of his men rush her, swords drawn, but she quickly puts the pinch on Teodore.  

When they see her do this his men hesitate.

Gabrielle

I've just cut off the flow of blood to his 

brain.  He'll be dead in less than thirty 

seconds if I don't undo it.  Tell your men 

to surrender and I'll spare you.  

(beat)

If you don't, I'll let you die then kill your 

men.

Teodore is stubborn and he waits trying to call her bluff, but Gabrielle shows no sign of being anxious to take off the pinch.  She stares at him, looking almost bored.  Finally he cracks at the last second.

Teodore

Throw down your weapons.  Do it!

His men reluctantly obey and the villagers begin to cheer. Gabrielle removes the pinch and calls over a few villagers.

Gabrielle

Chain Teodore's men and put them in 

lock up until they can be tried.

Male Villager

(who started the chant)

Don't you mean execute them for attacking 

us?  

Gabrielle

(dead serious)

I mean bound them and put them in lock 

up.  There will be no more blood shed 

here today.  Have I made myself clear?

The people complain, clearly not liking Gabrielle's decision, but they do as she asks and begin to chain the men.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                     Cut to:

Int-Villager's house

Gabrielle, bloody and dirty from her battle, enters the same hut Hope had disappeared into earlier during the battle. However there is no sign of her daughter yet.   

Gabrielle is tired and soul-sick for Xena, and we can see this in her eyes. Her weariness goes a lot deeper than merely the physical.  

Gabrielle

Xena…

Hope

Oh.  How sad.  You miss your precious 

Warrior Princess.

Gabrielle's blood runs cold at the sound of the familiar, hard voice of her daughter Hope.  She slowly turns to confront her.

Gabrielle

Hope.

Cut to:

Ext. Amphipolis-Eve and Rachel 

Eve faces off with Rachel.  The man who'd ridden into town calling for her unsheathes his blade and tosses it to Eve.

Man

Here! Use my blade.

Rachel

How cute. He thinks you can defeat me with

a sword. You know us demon types, don't

you Mommy? We're tough to kill. 

Rachel draws a sword from thin air and attacks Eve, but the fight quickly turns to Eve's favor.  

Rachel spits a long string of disgusting slime at Eve's blade and it eats through the metal like acid. Now that Eve's sword is vulnerable, Rachel quickly breaks Eve's blade with hers.  

Rachel

You know Mommy, I don't like that outfit 

you're wearing.  It's so…I don't know.

prissy. That kind of look doesn't suit a soul

with the kind of fire you once had.  How 

about this?

Rachel waves her hand over Eve and her outfit transforms into the leather outfit Callisto wore when she made her appearance on Xena the first time. 

Eve looks down at her body, clueless as to what Rachel is talking about. 

Rachel

Be honest now.  Doesn't that just feel

right?

Eve

What is this?  What are you doing?

Rachel

This…is the Awakening.

Rachel's hand snakes out lightning fast and grabs on to Eve's face. When she gets hold, Eve begins to see images from her past as Callisto.

Image #1-A young 14 year old girl stands in the middle of a burning village as Xena and her men kill the men trying to fight them off. 

Image #2-Callisto's father charges Xena and the Warrior Princess cuts him down.  Callisto screams for her father and collapses beside his body.

Image #3-"Callisto" Xena and Callisto come face to face for the first time.

Eve pulls free from Rachel's grasp and draws the sword in her scabbard.  Eve tries to take Rachel's head off with a fatal blow, but Rachel ducks.  

Eve thrusts and runs her through, but the sword becomes stuck in Rachel's body.

Rachel

Why don't you stop fighting mother? You can't 

defeat me with mortal weapons.  Come 

home with me now. We can get to know 

each other again. Wouldn't you like that 

mother? 

Eve

I am not your mother!

These words seem to genuinely hurt Rachel but Eve doesn't care.  She runs to her horse and mounts up, riding out of town.  Rachel allows her to go.

Rachel

That's right Mommy. Run.  You can't elude 

me forever. 

                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                              Cut to:

Int-Eion-Gabrielle and Hope 

Gabrielle and Hope are standing face to face in the cottage in Eion.  Hope is looking at her mother with a mixture of rage and longing.

Hope

I have one question for you before I 

kill you.

Gabrielle

If you can kill me.  I'm not the same woman I

was the last time we met.

Hope

(nods)

That's right.  You're Xena now aren't you?

Gabrielle

There will never be another Xena.  What

is it you want to know before we fight. For 

the last time. 

Hope

How could you choose Xena over me?  

Why did you follow her instead of taking

over your responsibilities to Dahak as his 

wife and the mother of his child?

Gabrielle

(sardonic laugh)

His wife?  Please tell me you're kidding 

Hope.  You want to know the truth?  I'll 

tell you. Dahak tricked me into that temple. 

He didn't ask me if I wanted to have his 

Child.  He forced himself on me. 

Hope

(angry)

You're lying!  You willingly gave him your

blood innocence so you could-

Gabrielle

I gave him nothing!  Everything he got 

from me he took by force Hope.  

They share a moment of painful silence as Hope tries to absorb what she is hearing from her mother. It's obvious that Gabrielle's account of what happened during her conception differs with Dahak's account.  

Hope

Father told me. You married him and then 

left him to follow Xena. You deserted us.  

Gabrielle

Nothing could be further from the truth. 

Don't look at me like you're surprised. You 

know your father is a liar. He always was. 

The truth is, Hope, I had no choice. 

Hope

You're the liar. You-

Gabrielle roughly grabs Hope by the shoulders. She's tired, angry and frustrated. She's sick of this old argument with Hope as well.

Gabrielle

I loved you!  Xena was going to kill you 

but I did all I could to save you.  Hope, 

you murdered a man within hours of being

born.  I ignored that and because I did 

you survived to murder Xena's son.  It 

never stopped with you Hope. We never 

had a real relationship because we were 

always on opposite sides of a never ending

battle between good and evil.  We always will

be.

Hope

And I'm the evil one.

Gabrielle

Yes.  As long as Dahak lives you will 

always be evil Hope. For you there is no 

redemption. There's only blood and pain.

And death.

Hope looks as if Gabrielle has punched her in the gut.  She takes in a breath, shoves Gabrielle away and readies her weapon.

Hope

Like you said. Our last battle.

Gabrielle draws her Katana and faces off with her daughter for their last battle.  

Wide shot of the two facing off.

Fade Out

End of Act One.

**The Awakening**

**Act 2**

Fade In-Eve-Road. 

Eve rides hard and fast for Eion.  However she almost falls off of her horse when another vision overtakes her.

Image-"Return of Callisto" Callisto stands over Gabrielle with sword raised to strike the young bard down.

Eve stops her horse and all but falls off as one vision after another takes over.  This time it is from Callisto's child hood, the day she lost her village to Xena's army. 

The vision is short and she comes out of it when she hears a noise near by.  Believing it is Rachel, she jumps into the trees lining the road.  The Awakening intensifies and Eve becomes lost in memories once again, and she tries to talk herself out of the memories.

Eve

It's not true. I'm not Callisto, I'm Eve.

My name is Eve.  I loved Mother and 

she loved me. Gabrielle will help me.

She'll fix this.

Eve returns to the ground and begins running to the next town where Gabrielle will be.  As she runs another memory overtakes her and she stops.  She is so completely lost in the memory she repeats young Callisto's movements.

*Thirteen-year-old Callisto stands in the center of a burning village.  She watches as Xena's army raids her town.  The soldiers begin killing the men and dragging the women and children into slave wagons.  

*Callisto looks to her right to see her father pushing her mother and sister into a shed-like building.  He doesn't see the danger of the burning tree beside the shed.

Eve reaches for Callisto's mother and sister, weeping as she watches the memories she is helpless to change.

Eve

No Daddy! Not the shed.  The tree is 

gonna fall!  Daddy!

*Callisto-"Mama? Rachel?"

*Callisto looks up to see Xena ride into the village, a battle cry on her lips. She swings a mace; killing the village men she passes by hitting them in the face.  When she reaches the center of the square she flips off her horse, lands and begins cutting down more village men.

*Callisto-"No!  Don't hurt us!"

Eve

Please, don't hurt us!

*Xena pulls one of her men aside as he chases a village woman. The fires in the village are blazing and everything is collapsing around them.

*Xena-"How did this village catch fire?"

*Man-"I don't know Xena."

*Xena shoves the man away just as Callisto's father comes rushing up on the left and attacks her.

*Callisto-"No!  Daddy don't!"

*Xena quickly cuts him down without a second thought. She looks at Callisto, her eyes cold and uncaring.

*Callisto-"Daddy!"

Eve

Daddy!

*Callisto runs to her father, who lies at Xena's feet, dead.  She weeps over his body.

In the present Eve mimic's the movement's of young Callisto.  She drops to her knees and weeps over a man who isn't even there.

*As Callisto holds him, the burning tree falls onto the shed.  She can hear her mother and sister screaming as they burn to death.

Eve

Mommy!  Rachel!  Somebody help them!

Please, somebody…

Eve looks up at a ghostly image of the warrior Xena used to be, still blind in her memories of Callisto's youth.

*One of the soldiers moves up to pull Callisto to a slave wagon but Xena shoves him away.

*Xena-"Tell my men to move out.  Release the women and children we have."

*Soldier-"What? But-"

*Xena-"Do it!  This village is a total loss."

*Soldier-"Yes Xena."

*The soldier moves away and Callisto looks up at Xena, tears spilling down her cheeks.

*Callisto-"Why?  Why did you destroy my life?"

*Xena-"I'm Xena. It's what I do."

*Callisto-"I'll make you wish I'd never been born."

                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                          Cut to:

Close up on Livia in the season five episode "Livia". She's repeating the same words.

*Livia-"I'll make you wish I'd never been born."

Eve comes out of her memories, covered in sweat and tears streaking her face.  

Eve

Gabrielle. 

                                                                                                                                            Cut to:

Int-Palace in Heaven

Michael watches Eve as she mounts Brave Heart once again and takes off for Eion. 

Michael

Eli is too late.  The Awakening has begun.

                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                              Cut to:

Ext-Town Square-Eve

Eve dismounts and begins stumbling up the center of the war-torn village. Villagerswork to repair the damage done in the fight, but some stop to look at the strange warrior making her way up the street. 

Rain begins to fall, and this seems to help Eve snap out of it some.  However she is startled when someone taps her on the shoulder.  She turns to find Rachel standing behind her with a stupidly merry grin on her face.

Rachel

Boo!

Eve takes off for the Inn, screaming for help.

Eve

Gabrielle!  Help me!                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                    Cut to:

Int-Hut 

Gabrielle and Hope are embroiled in a vicious battle.  Gabrielle succeeds in breaking Hope's staff with her Katana but her daughter begins to use the staff like chobo's. To better defend against them, she sheathes the Katana and draws her Sai's.  

Hope

I'm immortal you fool.  You know you

can't kill me so why do you try so hard?

Gabrielle

You may be immortal but I won't go out 

without a fight.

Gabrielle attacks with a new ferocity until she hears Eve's voice calling for help outside.  

She turns to see Eve running up the street in the rain toward the Inn with a Callisto look-alike apparently flying through the air behind her, hands outstretched and ready to snag onto her at any moment.  

A portal to hell opens directly in front of Eve and she falls in, though she does manage to grab the edge of the muddy earth at the last second.

Gabrielle

What the hell?

Hope moves to make the fatal blow while Gabrielle's head is turned but a distinctly male hand wraps around her wrist at the last second and stops her.  

Gabrielle turns to find Eli holding on to Hope's wrist.  Hope suddenly goes into a seizure as if she is being electrocuted.  

                                                                                                                                                                                                                                   Cut to:

Int. Dahak in his realm. 

Dahak is dying from the contact with Eli, who is a Holy being.  As Dahak screams, Hope mirrors him until Dahak finally explodes.  When her father dies, Hope collapses to the floor, unconscious.

Gabrielle

Eli!

Eli

Save Eve.  She must not be taken to hell.

Gabrielle wastes no time and dives out of the window.  She does an amazing flip through the air until she lands right in front of Eve. 

Gabrielle manages to catch Eve's wrist just before she falls through the portal.  She hauls Eve out to safety and then turns to face the demon chasing Eve.

Rachel

I don't believe it! The Battling Bard of 

Potidea in the flesh!  I don't think you 

have any idea how much my mother hated

you.

Eve

Don't let her spit on you Gabrielle.

Gabrielle

Spit?

Rachel does just that and Gabrielle manages to hold up her Sai's cross ways to deflect it. They begin to dissolve immediately, and she throws them down before the stuff can get on her hands.  

Gabrielle

Those were antiques you nasty little 

Bitch!

Rachel

Now is that anyway to talk to your grand-

niece, Auntie Gabrielle?

Gabrielle

Who are you?  What are you talking about?

Rachel

My, my. Everyone wants to know my name 

Today. I tell you, I can't recall a time when

I was this popular.  

Eve

She's a demon. She claims she's my… 

daughter.

Gabrielle studies the all too familiar face and shakes her head.  

Gabrielle

Not your daughter.  Callisto's daughter.

Rachel

You know, I don't care what people say Gabrielle.  

You're not just another dumb blond.  

(motions to Eve)

She is Callisto isn't she?

Rachel attacks and Gabrielle defends by separating the Chakram and using the two halves.  The spit is disgusting but it has no effect on the Chakram, much to Rachel's dismay, and her fireballs are useless against the Chakram as well.  

Gabrielle finally succeeds in kicking Rachel back into the portal and it seals shut.

Gabrielle

Eve?  Are you ok?

Eve doesn't answer.  She is lost in another memory from which nothing can get her back.  Gabrielle looks up to find Eli standing over them, holding an unconscious Hope in his arms.

Gabrielle

Eli, what's wrong with Eve? What did that

thing do to her?

Eli

It's the Awakening.

Gabrielle

The Awakening? What's that?

Eli

There is much to explain but we can't stay

here. 

Gabrielle

What are you doing with her?

Eli looks down at Hope, who looks so peaceful in his grip.

Eli

We take her with us.

Gabrielle

No. She was probably working with that 

demon to kill Eve.

Eli

I'm going to have to ask you to trust me 

on this one Gabrielle. She goes with us. 

It's clear that Gabrielle doesn't like it but she gives up on her objections.  There isn't much time before Rachel returns.

Gabrielle

Fine.  Let's go.                           

                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                    Cut to:

Ext-Forest. 

Gabrielle paces back and forth after having heard Eli's story.  Hope and Eve lie near each other on bedrolls.  Hope is unconscious and Eve tosses and turns, lost in Callisto's memories.

Gabrielle

So once someone is reincarnated and they 

lose their memories of their past life, you 

have the power to force them to remember? 

This forced memory is called the Awakening?

Eli

Yes.  This is what Rachel has done to Eve.

Gabrielle

And they want to take her back to hell to 

make her to give them the location of 

something called Heaven's Gate?

Eli

Worse. They want to resurrect Callisto so

she will lead them in the fight to secure 

their stronghold on the Gate.

Gabrielle casts glances at Eve as she continues to pace. She's trying to absorb all of this information.

Gabrielle

You have to save her.  You can't let her 

turn back into Callisto. Don't you 

understand? She's all I have left of Xena.  

When I look into her eyes…it's like looking

into Xena's eyes. I can't lose both of them

Eli. I just can't.

Eli

I understand that better than you think

Gabrielle, but because the Awakening

has already begun, it's no longer a 

question of if Callisto will return but when.  

Gabrielle

(incredulous)

You're saying you can't stop it?

Eli

No, I can't. She's regaining all of Callisto's 

memories.  When that happens Eve will 

have only a short time before her present

form dies out and she physically transforms

back into Callisto.  The only thing we can 

do to save her from hell is… 

Gabrielle

What?

Eli

When she transforms back into Callisto I 

will have to kill her body so her soul can

be released back into Heaven. That way 

she will be forever safe in paradise, and 

so will the secret of the Gate. 

Gabrielle stares at Eli in shock.

Gabrielle

You're my friend Eli, but if you think

I'm going to stand by and allow you

to murder my best friends daughter

you're sadly mistaken.

Eli says nothing. There's no point considering both he and Gabrielle know there is nothing she can really do to stop him from saving the location to Heaven's Gate. No matter how good a fighter she is. Eli looks to Hope instead.

Gabrielle

That's another thing. I don't want her

here Eli. As soon as she wakes up she'll

find a way to give us up to Rachel. She

has to go.

Eli

Dahak is dead and Hope is no longer a god.

She's no longer evil Gabrielle.

Gabrielle

No longer evil?  That's not possible.

Eli

Why not?  Just as Xena redeemed Callisto. I 

have redeemed Hope. Now she's a mortal,

the same as you, and when she comes to

she's going to need her mother to help-

Gabrielle begins to laugh, but it is bitter instead of joyful.

Gabrielle

Every time I've tried to love her or show her

Mercy in the past, someone has died for it.

You expect me to just forgive and forget?

Eli

Yes!

He speaks the word with force, sounding almost angry.

Eli

I know that Hope redeemed is your deepest desire. 

You want to love her Gabrielle.  I have given you 

have that chance now.  

Gabrielle

You're wrong. I don't want anything to do

with her.

Eli stands and takes hold of Gabrielle's shoulders. He's disheartened and disturbed by her uncharacteristic cruelty.

Eli

You have always had a forgiving heart

Gabrielle. No matter what wrong has

been perpetrated against you, you've

always managed to forgive when it matters

most. Are you telling me you 

have a forgiving heart for strangers

but not for your own child? I'm giving

you a second chance with your

daughter. I'd think you'd be happy.

Gabrielle

You want to give me something Eli?

Save Eve.  

Eli

You know I can't do that.

Gabrielle

Then find someone who can!  I don't

care who you have to pray to but you

find a way to keep Eve from turning back 

into Callisto.  She's all I have left of Xena

Eli. I won't lose her.

Gabrielle jerks free of his grip and storms off into the forest, leaving Eli to watch over Eve and Hope.

                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                       Fade to:

Ext-Forest-Gabrielle 

Gabrielle comes to a small clearing in the woods and bows to her knees.  She removes the Katana and Chakram and lays them on the grass before her. 

Gabrielle

Xena, you once told me the dead can hear 

the thoughts of the living.  I believe you 

hear me now.  What am I doing?  I've 

been fighting alone since you died.  I've 

been trying my best to carry on our work 

but its so hard without you.  There's no 

joy in waking up to face another day.

(pause)

Now the only thing I have left of you is 

being ripped out of my life and there's 

nothing I can do to stop it.  I finally have

a chance to be Hope's mother and all

I can feel for her is hate. If I lose Eve

I won't be able to continue. Not like this.

Not alone.

Eve (O.S.)

You're not alone.  

Gabrielle turns to find Eve, still dressed as Callisto, coming toward her.  Eve kneels beside her, wrapping an arm around her.

Gabrielle

Eve. You're awake.

Eve

That's the understatement of the year.

I remember everything now.  I remember 

everything that happened between us 

when I was Callisto. I murdered your 

husband. I murdered Xena's son, my own 

brother and I…

Gabrielle gives Eve a strange look.

Eve

What?

Gabrielle

You called her Xena instead of Mother,

yet you referred to Solan as your brother.

Eve

I know. I'm so confused. It's suddenly

like I'm two people. Eve and Callisto at

the same time. I've done such horrible 

things to you and Mother.

Gabrielle

That's where you're wrong. You didn't

do those things. Callisto did.

Eve

Don't you get it? I am Callisto.

Gabrielle

No. You're Eve. You're an entirely different 

person now.

Eve

I may be in a new body, but I was just as

evil in this life as I was in my last 

incarnation.  I'm…I'm evil Gabrielle. I've 

committed unspeakable horrors against 

those I love in both lives.

Gabrielle

If you can remember your wrongs then 

you must remember I forgave you. 

(pause)

Now that you know the truth of your past,

you have only until the sun sets this 

evening and you…

Eve

I return to being Callisto.  I know. 

Gabrielle

That's not all Eve. Eli says…that once

you complete the transformation he

has to kill you.

Eve

What?

This is one detail she didn't hear while she was lost in the Awakening. She's shocked and dismayed, but she wants to keep a brave face for Gabrielle.

Gabrielle

He says it's the only way to save your 

soul from Lucifer. Once you're back in 

Heaven you'll be safe, forever.

Gabrielle dissolves into tears but Eve holds her close, stroking her hair and making comforting noises to her. After awhile Gabrielle calms down.

Gabrielle

I've lost Xena, and now I have to lose the

only thing left of her. I love you Eve. In many

ways, I feel as if you're as much my child

as you were Xena's.  

Eve

I know you do Gabrielle. I love you too. But 

you need to remember that you have Hope. 

Hear me out.

Gabrielle

There's nothing you can say that will 

convince me to trust Hope, Eve. You

have no idea what she's capable of.

(beat)

                        Then again, maybe you do.

Eve

A good relationship with your child is the

most important thing in a persons life.  

This is your chance to finally have that 

with Hope.  Don't walk away from it.  

Gabrielle

It's not that simple Eve.  

Eve

It can be if you let it. Promise me one 

thing before I di…leave tonight.  Promise

me you'll keep an open mind about

Hope.  Please?

Gabrielle

(humoring Eve)

I'll try.

They hug one more time before they hear blasts coming from the campsite. When they return they find Rachel shooting fireballs at Eli, which he easily deflects.  

Eve

Rachel.

Close up on Eve

Fade out.

End of Act Two

**The Awakening**

**Act 3**

Fade In 

Rachel continues to fight with Eli until she looks to find Eve has returned to the campsite.

Rachel

There you are mother.  Are you ready to 

come home yet?

Eve

I am home Rachel.  

Rachel

Oh no, no, no.  Your home is in hell with 

me.  Come back or I'll obliterate your

little angel friend here.

Eli

As if.

Eli throws a ball of white light at Rachel and it slams her squarely in the chest, sending her to her knees. She writhes on the ground as the energy surrounds her like a straight jacket.  She struggles to break free but to no avail.  

And that's not the last of it.  

Portal after portal from hell cracks open and demons come flying out, hissing at them.  Eli tosses Michael's sword to Eve.

Eli

Use this!  It's Michael's sword and 

it's the only thing you have that can send

these demons back to hell permanently.

Eve takes the sword looks to Gabrielle. 

Eve

Shall we dance Gabrielle?

Gabrielle

It would be my pleasure Evie.

Gabrielle draws the Katana and Eli hits it with a bolt of light.  When she strikes a demon he explodes into a burst of green energy.  Gabrielle, Eli and Eve begin to fight the demons off, "killing" one right after the other.

Hope finally wakes up, confused as to what's going on so she hides behind a tree.

As Gabrielle and her two partners send the last demon to back to hell, Rachel frees herself from Eli's restraint and rushes Hope. 

She grabs her by the throat.

Rachel

Gabrielle. Look what I have here. It's your…

(senses Hope has lost her immortality-

grins)

now mortal daughter. Oh, isn't that sweet?

You had a chance to have your baby back 

all nice and good but Eve here ruined that 

by refusing to come home. Where she 

knows she belongs.

Rachel picks Hope up by the neck and despite her resolve not to care what happens to Hope, Gabrielle starts to move forward to save her.  

Rachel

I wouldn't do that if I were you Gabrielle.

Gabrielle

Your choking her!

When Eve moves in Rachel tightens her grip.

Rachel

You don't want me to hurt Gabrielle's

baby now do you?

Eve

Gabrielle's baby…

Eve is overcome by another flashback of Callisto in hell with her child.

*Callisto holds up a demon baby, kissing it lovingly.

*Callisto teaches a demon child to sword fight in hell.

*Callisto–"You're growing so fast Rachel."

*Rachel–"Mommy, why did you name me Rachel?"

*Callisto–"Mommy had a sister named Rachel.  Xena killed her.  That's why it's so important we win against the forces of Heaven.  So we can destroy her." 

*Rachel–"Will I get to meet Auntie Rachel, and Grandma and Grandpa?"  

*Callisto–"Oh yes.  You certainly will."

*Callisto looks around to make sure no one is watching her and then kisses Rachel, hugging her up close.

*Callisto–"I love you Rachel.  You're the only good thing I've ever had.  You will always be my Sweetness, no matter what happens. Remember that.  Remember I will always love you."

*Rachel mimics her mother looking around for privacy, bringing a genuinely happy smile to Callisto's face.

*Rachel–"I love you too Mommy."

Rachel

I can hold her up here like this all day,

but I don't think she can hold her breath

that long.

Eve steps forward, slowly.

Eve

Put Hope down…Sweetness.

Rachel, who is staring at Hope, whips her head around and looks at Eve, hissing at the familiar nickname.  Eve eases toward her and Rachel tenses, tightening her grip on Hope's throat. We can see the anxiety on Gabrielle's face intensifying.

Eve

I'm in a different body, true, but I'm still

your Mommy.  I see that now...Sweetness.

Rachel

No!  You're trying to trick me! You've

made it quite clear you don't want to be

my mother anymore. You don't want 

anything to do with me. 

Eve has a sense of urgency for the struggling Hope who is choking in Rachel's grasp.

Eve

That's not true.  I was redeemed. I was 

given a second chance at life and so can 

you.  Put Hope down. You don't want to 

hurt Mommy by hurting some she cares 

about do you?

Confused by the new and powerful emotions in her heart, Rachel slowly lowers Hope to the ground then lets go.  Hope falls back, choking, and it's clear that Gabrielle wants to go to her despite her vows never to be Hope's mother, but Rachel is blocking the way. 

Eve tries to ease up on Rachel, who takes a step back, then stops to let Eve get closer.  Eve's eyes are full of pain of what she must now attempt to do, especially since she remembers the love she once had for this demon when they existed as mother and daughter in the pits of hell.

Eve

I remember you now darling. You were such 

a smart little girl.  You learned everything

I taught you so fast.

Rachel is almost child like in her confusion about what to do, and we see just how much she really loves her mother, and how much she wishes to have a relationship with her again.

Rachel

I was?

                                                                                                                                      Cut to:

Int-Throne Room-Hell 

Lucifer watches the exchange, sitting on the edge of his seat.

Lucifer

That's right Rachel.  Let her get close then 

take her!  I know you're not falling for this 

sentimental garbage.

                                                                                                                                            Cut to:

Ext. Forest

Eve reaches out and strokes Rachel's deceptively sweet human face. Tears of pain well up in Eve's eyes. She now remembers her life as Callisto, and Rachel is once again her little girl, just as she was in hell.

Eve

Oh yes.  You learned so fast. I was so 

proud of you.  I just wish I could have taught

you the right way to be. 

Rachel

I've missed you Mama.

This seems to break Gabrielle's heart.  Her words inspire Gabrielle and Hope to share a meaningful look.

Eve

And I've missed you.  A soul can never 

forget someone so dear to them as you 

are to me.

Rachel

Mama?

Eve

Yes?

Rachel

I can't be good Mama.  I'm evil. I was 

born to be evil.

Eve

I know.  I made you what you are. I'm so 

sorry for that. I'm so sorry for everything.

Eve swings Michael's sword, trying to slash Rachel open and send her back to hell permanently, just as she had the other demons.  

But Rachel's reflexes are sharp, and she jumps back just before any serious damage can be done to her.  She cries out in heartbreak at her mother's betrayal.

Rachel

No Mama!

Eve kicks Rachel in her already wounded gut, sending her flying back into the last remaining portal to Hell.  Once Rachel is gone, Gabrielle looks to Hope, wanting to comfort her but she resists the urge and stays put.

Eli

I know it's hard but we have to keep 

moving before she returns.

Eve

(hurting over "killing" her child)

What do you mean?  She can't return.

I used Michael's sword to vanquish her. 

Eli

No, you only wounded her.  She can

still return.  We need to keep you safe

until sundown when the Awakening will

be complete. Come on.

They mount up.  Eve gets on the horse she'd taken from Amphipolis, and Gabrielle holds her hand out to Hope.  

Hope

Are you sure?

Gabrielle

Very sure.  Come on.  We'll talk when all 

this is over.

They ride off in an effort to stay ahead of the forces of hell long enough for the sun to set, and Eli fades away.

                                                                                                                                                       Cut to:

Int-Lucifer's throne room

Rachel lies in the grime in hell, curled up into a little ball.  She is crying softly and doesn't see Lucifer watching her from the shadows.  

But we see him, and his face is full of disgust.  

Rachel

Why Mama?  Why? How could you 

betray me like that? I thought you loved

me…

Lucifer comes out of the shadows and walks slowly toward her.  He stands over her for a moment, and then brutally kicks her in her wounded stomach.  Rachel screams in pain and he grabs her by her hair, forcing her to get to her feet.  

Lucifer

You sentimental fool! I should have known 

you'd let that soft spot for your mother

get the better of you.

Rachel jerks free of Lucifer and we see her face coated with tears.

Rachel

Don't you worry about my spots Lucifer.

Lucifer

Callisto made you weak with all her talk of 

love!

Rachel

Weak?  Because she taught me to feel

I'm weak?

Lucifer 

Yes! It's feeling's that land people in this God-forsaken 

place. I should know. And look where feelings have 

gotten you.

Rachel

You know Lucifer, for the first time since 

you took over this place I hate you.

Lucifer

Do you really think I care? Your job is to 

bring me Callisto's soul! Not love me or

ponder the meaning of it all.

Rachel

I didn't ask to be created!

Lucifer

I've got news for you sweetheart. Nobody

does. 

Rachel

What did you come here for?

Lucifer

I'm here to give you one last chance to get

this job done before we run out of time.

All of Rachel's fire seems to drain from her and she stands before him, her spirit broken. She's tired and soul sick.

Rachel

I can barely stand the suspense, so tell 

me what it is.

Lucifer

The Awakening has begun.  It's 

unstoppable once it starts.  Your mother 

is returning regardless of if she wants to

or not.  If you can have her here in hell 

when she completes her transformation 

at sunset, I can corrupt her and she will 

tell me the secret location of Heaven's Gate.****

Rachel

I know.  You've told me this a thousand 

times.  What's the choice you were talking

about?

Lucifer

You can bring her back to hell where she 

belongs and have your precious mommy 

back, or, you can roast forever in the Lake

of Fire where I put the worst of the truly

bad.

Rachel

You sick bastard.

Lucifer chuckles, genuinely amused be the fear he sees in her eyes at this and the anger it inspires within her at the same time.

Lucifer

That's my girl.  Fail, I will torment you for

eternity. Succeed and you'll have your mother.

Just like you've always wanted.

Rachel

Fine.  I'll do that, but first there's some-

thing I have to do for myself.

Lucifer

Do for yourself? What would that be?

Rachel

None of your damn business!

Lucifer

I'm the King of Hell little girl.  Every-

thing in this kingdom is my business.

Rachel

(in Lucifers face)

Well I'm hells Princess so no, everything

is not your concern. I'll return as soon 

as I'm finished.

A green mist envelops Rachel and she fades away before he can object any further.  Lucifer settles back in his new throne looking contemplative as he tries to figure out what she may be up to.

Ext-War

Michael and other angels continue to do battle against the forces of Hell on the same battleground seen in "Fallen Angel".  While Michael is fighting he hears a whispering sound and pulls another angel to him.

Michael

Do you hear that?

Angel

I don't hear anything.

Michael let's him go and looks around as he flies into the air to search the stone pillars below him for the source of the voice.  

He finally finds a pillar with only one being.  As he flies closer he sees it is Rachel.  He draws his sword, ready to fight. She holds up her hands in a gesture of surrender.

Rachel

I didn't call you here to fight Michael.

Michael

There's a first.  What do you want demon? 

I'm busy.

Rachel

I have questions that need answering.

Michael 

Go to your master.  He'll answer your questions.

Michael turns to fly away but there is something in Rachel's voice that makes him stay.

Rachel

Please Michael.  He'll only lie.

Michael

(sighs)

Ask.  I don't promise to answer.

Rachel

But your answer will be the truth. I know 

that much.  I was born of hell by two 

demons. 

Michael

True.

Rachel 

I was never given a chance to choose to fight for 

good.  I was always told I was bad, and that I had no 

soul.  Is this true?  Am I only what I was told that I 

am or am...Am I more? 

Michael slowly turns and studies her with something akin to pity.  He knows she is here because of the love she has found for her mother, and perhaps this can be her saving grace.

Michael

You already know the answer to that 

question Rachel.

Rachel

My mother…she hurt me today.

Michael sheathes his blade and walks slowly over to her.  He gently takes her shoulders in his hands.

Michael

You must ask yourself: Which did your 

mother's betrayal hurt worse?  Your body 

or your heart?

Rachel

I was told I don't have a heart.

Michael

Answer the question.

Rachel

(hangs head down)

My heart.

Rachel dissolves into tears but Michael takes pity on her and pulls her close, rocking her until she can calm down.

Michael

Yes.  Your heart. You're right Rachel.  You 

didn't have a choice. You were forced into

hell and for that, I'm sorry.

Rachel

Save me Michael.  I don't want to do these

terrible things anymore. I just want to 

know peace and…I'm afraid of Lucifer.

Michael

Your salvation is up to our God, not me.  

Besides, you're not the first one to ask 

for divine mercy today.  I will see what I 

can do.  

Rachel

(innocently)

You promise?

Michael

I promise.  Until then do what your master

orders. This will keep you from suspicion until

I can work something out.  Go.

Rachel

Are you sure that's wise? I might actually 

succeed.

Michael

You won't. Trust me on that one.

Michael turns to leave but Rachel has a few last words.

Rachel

Thank you Michael.  For being kind to me.

Michael

You're welcome Rachel.

Rachel watches Michael fly off.

Close up on Rachel 

Fade out. 

End of Act Three

**The Awakening**

**Act 4**

Fade In-Road-Next Day, two hours before sunset. 

Gabrielle, Eli, Hope and Eve make their way down a road.  As they do rain clouds have once again darkened the sky, threatening a storm.  Gabrielle dismounts.

Gabrielle

Can you guys ride on? I need to speak 

with Eli.

They agree and continue on while Gabrielle walks on with Eli.

Gabrielle

Eli, I don't think you've told me everything

about your reasons for being here.

Eli

You're right. 

Gabrielle

Wanna fill me in?

Eli

My time to be reborn to earth has come. 

I am here to find a mother.

Gabrielle

Who?

Eli

I had hoped you would be the one, but 

something tells me it's not meant to be.  

Your path as a warrior will not allow it.

Gabrielle

That and the fact that I'm not ready 

to have another child. I have so much I 

need to do before I can even consider 

falling in love again or starting a family. 

Eli

I understand.  Believe me.  However

you do have a child that needs you.

Gabrielle

Eli, I just don't know if I can forgive her 

of all the things she's done. I love Hope.

I always have but…

Eli

You feel that doing so would be a betrayal 

to Xena's memory. Gabrielle, the greatest 

gift one person can give to another is love. 

You cannot truly love without forgiveness.  

Gabrielle

You have no idea what I've been through 

with her Eli-

Eli

(touches her shoulder)

I know exactly what you've been through

with her Gabrielle.  I also know she needs 

you now more than she ever did.  Can 

you really turn your back on your own 

child?  

Eli looks to the sky.  

Eli

It's going to rain soon.  We need to get 

out of sight and out of the storm. We've

made it to the second day without being

detected. Let's keep it up. 

Hope

(calling back to them)

My fa…Dahak's temple is up ahead. Rain

is coming. We can take shelter there.

Rain begins to fall as Gabrielle mounts up behind Hope.  Eli fades away and the three women take off for the temple. 

                                                                                                                                            Cut to:

Int-Heaven's viewing room

Michael paces back and forth before the reflecting pool but stops when a handsome blond angel appears.  Michael shakes hands with the angel.

Michael

Micah!  Old friend.  What did He say?

Micah

Michael.  Concerning Eve's fate, He says

Gabrielle will only know peace when she 

silences her will.

Michael

(confused)

What does that mean? 

Micah

I have no idea. I'm just the messenger

here. As far as Rachel goes Eve must slay

the demon in time.  

Michael

Let me get this straight: Gabrielle will 

only know happiness when she silences 

her will, and Eve must slay Rachel to save 

her.

Micah 

Don't interpret Michael.  That's not what He said.  

Gabrielle will only know peace when she silences 

her will, and Eve must slay the demon in time.  

Tell them exactly what He said. Apparently they 

will figure out the answers on their own.

Michael 

For their sakes I hope you're right.  I'll give 

them His message.  

                                                                                                                                    Cut to:

Int-Lucifer's Throne Room

Lucifer sits on his throne.  He calls out in a thundering voice to his legions. In every corner of hell, his voice is heard.  

In one room, a group of souls are hanging by their feet.  Demons beat them with whips.  They stop their torture only to listen to Lucifer's speech.  

In another torture chamber, a group of demons toss people into a lake of pure fire.  We see inside the fire glimpses of souls writhing in agony.  

In yet another room there are guillotine's lined up, about five in a row.  Demons drag tortured spirits toward them to be beheaded.  

In another room a man is trying desperately to climb from a pit full of snakes.  The snakes cling to him as he climbs.

Lucifer

My children.  The time has come when we   
will take back our daughter Callisto.

The demons cheer at his words. Lucifer stands and pulls Rachel to his side.

Lucifer

You all know Rachel, daughter of Callisto and your   
former king Mephistopheles.  She was born of Hell   
and it is she who will lead us to victory! 

The demons begin to cheer Rachel's name, but all of her usual sarcasm and arrogance is gone.  She looks at the demons not with pride, but with sadness, and becomes stiff when Lucifer wraps an arm around her and whispers to her. 

Lucifer

You know the price of failure so you'd better make me proud. 

She gives him a hateful stare and fades away in a green mist.  

Int-Temple to Dahak  
Gabrielle, Eve and Hope enter the temple to Dahak, soaking wet, and find Eli waiting there already.  

Eve

It's freezing in here. 

Gabrielle  
I can fix that.  

Gabrielle throws her Chakram at the altar.  The disk splits in two and flies around the altar cutting it to pieces until it falls apart into neatly sliced sections.  Everyone but Hope laughs and cheers.  Gabrielle holds out her hand.

Gabrielle

Come back to Mama.

Obediently the Chakram rejoins and flies back to Gabrielle as if it understood what she'd said.  

Hope goes over to a window, disturbed at the sight of the altars destruction.  Realizing she's done something to hurt her, Gabrielle grin slides from her face.

Eve

Go to her.

Gabrielle

(hesitantly)

Hope?  I'm sorry. It was rude of us to 

laugh.  He was your father.

Hope

He was the only one to ever love me.  

Now I wonder if he really did. Love me I 

mean.

Gabrielle is wounded by Hopes words.  Eve and Eli watch the exchange.

Gabrielle

Hope, I've told you before that I did love you. 

When Hope doesn't say anything Gabrielle turns her to face her.

Gabrielle

I've told you a million times that's I loved you.

Hope

I know what you said, but I don't know if you meant it.

Gabrielle

Our past is full of sorrow Hope, and we can never   
undo that.  But we can start again.  You were reborn,   
so let us be reborn. This can be day one for us Hope.   
If you want that.

Hope

It's what I've always wanted.

Gabrielle

Me too.  I…I do love you Hope.  

Hope

I love you too. I'm sorry for all the things I've   
done to you. I really am.

Gabrielle thinks back onto what Eli had told her on the road just minutes ago.

Gabrielle

You can't have love without forgiveness Hope.   
I forgive you.

Hope

I've waited my entire life to hear you say that.

Gabrielle wraps Hope in her arms for the first time in years.  Eli and Eve watch the tender exchange with emotion, but the moment doesn't last long as Rachel and her demons arrive outside.

Rachel

Mother!  I'm not asking you anymore. I'm  
telling you to come on!

Eve

Great.  My long lost daughter is here.

A hole is blasted through the temple doors and we look outside to see about thirty demons waiting in the courtyard.

Eli

The sun will set in about half an hour. If we can   
just hold them off that long you'll be in the clear   
Eve.

When Eve speaks, she doesn't sound all that enthusiastic.

Eve

Half an hour. That's not very long. Hope, is there   
a back door?

Hope

Yes. There are some tunnels in the library, but I   
have no idea where they lead.

Gabrielle

We'll take our chances. Everyone go!

Rachel sees them taking off for the rear of the temple.  She looks regretful at the next order she must give.

Rachel

Attack!

The demons prepare to fly in but Eli holds his hand to the sky, muttering something.

Suddenly the rain begins to eat through the demons like acid and they explode one after another.  Rachel makes it through the doors before the rain can harm her.

Gabrielle

What did you do?

Eli

I turned the rain to Holy water.

Hope

Brilliant Eli.

Hope opens a floor space in the library as Gabrielle bolts the library door, leaving Rachel in the temple altar room.  

Eli

I have my moments.

Gabrielle

Careful Eli. Pride comes before a fall.

                                                                                                                                            Cut to:

Int-Tunnels  
Eli, Gabrielle, Eve and Hope enter the tunnels to find three possible routes.

Gabrielle

Which one Hope?

Eve

Does it really matter?

Gabrielle

Don't start acting like your mother Eve.    
I don't mean Xena either.

Eve

Ha-ha.  That's really funny.

A green mist forms in the corner and Rachel appears inside.  Gabrielle faces off with her.

Rachel

Mother, before you run will you tell me one thing?

Eve

What?

Rachel

Do you really hate me?

Eve

I don't hate you Rachel.  I just can't help you in   
your fight against good.

Gabrielle and Hope share another meaningful look.  This is all too familiar with them.

Gabrielle

Hope, pick one and run for it. I'll follow shortly, I promise.

Rachel

I love you Mother.

Eve

I love you too sweetheart. Good-bye.

They all take off down he center tunnel, which Gabrielle blocks with her body.

Gabrielle

You spit on me again and I'll kick your ass   
worse than it ever has been before.

Rachel

You're little threat can't even begin to compare   
with the one Lucifer is holding over my head   
should I fail. 

Gabrielle attacks Rachel.  They clash swords and Rachel manages to get Gabrielle's blade from her hand, but loses her own in the process.  

Gabrielle spins twice, kicking at Rachel who ducks both kicks.  Rachel sneaks in a solid punch to Gabrielle's stomach, who returns it to Rachel in kind. 

Gabrielle belts out seven more punches, all of which Rachel ducks and dodges.

Gabrielle

You're good.

Rachel

I should be. I learned from my mother.

                                                                                                                                            Cut to:

Int–Tunnel 

Hope, Eve and Eli run down the tunnel at full speed.  

                                                                                                                                            Cut to:

Int–Chamber.  

Gabrielle and Rachel continue to fight until Gabrielle finally gets in one good kick across the jaw that sends Rachel flying into the back wall.  

She slides down, nearly unconscious.  Gabrielle turns and runs down the tunnel Eli and the others took. Finally she catches up with them, only to find the tunnel is a dead end.

Gabrielle

We're going to have to go back.

The sound of demons coming up the tunnel behind alerts them that the way they have come is blocked off.  They have no choice but to continue forward. 

Suddenly an arm reaches out of the wall behind Hope and wraps around her waist.  

Hands start coming from everywhere.  The walls, the floor.  They pull on Hope, Eve and Gabrielle, but they do not touch Eli.  They attempt to fight the appendages off but they are unsuccessful.  One demon's hand starts to choke Hope.

Eve

Hope!

Gabrielle

They're not grabbing you Eli!

Eli

Hold onto me!

When the women touch Eli the arms let go of them with screaming noises coming from the walls. 

Gabrielle takes the Chakram and prepares to throw it at the support beam to block off the demons approaching from the tunnel.

Eve

Gabrielle don't!  This is a dead end tunnel, 

we'll be trapped.

Gabrielle

If those demons get to us, we're going to

dead end. Trust me Eve.

Gabrielle collapses the tunnel and they are thrown into darkness, but a small beam of evening light comes through from above.

Eve

You see what I see?

Gabrielle

I think I do.

Gabrielle throws her Chakram again, and it tears through the small hole in the ceiling.  When she's created an escape route they begin to climb out.

                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                            Cut to:

Ext-Final battle field. 

When everyone emerges from the tunnel they see the sky has mysteriously cleared and the sun is almost set.  Suddenly Eve is afraid as Eli touches her shoulder.

Eli

Its time Eve.  You know what I have todo now.

Eve

Gabrielle, I want to tell you that you were 

like a mother to me.  I love you and…

Gabrielle

Go. Be with Xena.

Gabrielle and Eve break down into tears and Gabrielle pulls Eve close in one final hug.  

Gabrielle

If I could die for you I would. I wish I 

could save you.

Michael

Maybe you can save her.

The group turns to face Michael, not noticing Rachel hovering above the group, studying them in the light of the setting sun. She can hear Lucifer's cold voice in her mind.

Lucifer

This is your last chance Rachel. Fail now

and you will burn forever. I will personally

see to it.

Rachel draws her sword and flies toward Eve and the others.

Gabrielle

He heard my prayers and those are His 

answers?  What do they mean?

Michael

I don't know.

Gabrielle

What do you mean you don't know?  

You're an angel!

Michael

That doesn't mean I have all the answer's

Gabrielle.

Rachel lands behind them. 

Rachel

I need to talk to you Mother.

Gabrielle moves in to defend Eve.  She's not about to allow her to try anything with Eve at the last moment.

Gabrielle

You're not taking her to hell.  

Eve

Gabrielle, I think I can handle this.  

Please.

Gabrielle grudgingly steps aside to let them face off. 

Rachel

You said you loved me. Did you mean 

that?

Eve

Yes.  I meant it with all my heart.

                                                                                                                                    Cut to:

Int-Lucifer's throne room

Lucifer watches the exchange with disgust.  Its time to end this once and for all.

Lucifer

I knew she was weak. Legions!  Attack!

                                                                                                                                    Cut to:

Ext-Battlefield

Rachel

Even though it means I will suffer for 

eternity, I want you to know that I quit.  

I won't try to take you back to hell. I love

you too much to do something like

that to you. 

Eve

I know you love me Sweetness.

Eve takes Rachel into an embrace and as they hug, the ground begins to rumble. Suddenly, all across the field portals explode open and thousands of demons fly out.  

Gabrielle

How are we supposed to stand up to that?

Michael

You won't have to do it alone.

A bright ball of light appears over the field, like the one seen at the beginning of "Fallen Angel" and thousands of angels fly from it to land on the earth. 

Gabrielle

My God. The war in Heaven has come to earth.

The angels land and go into a massive battle with the demons.

Gabrielle

Eli, keep Hope safe.  I think I know what I have to   
do to save Eve. 

Gabrielle closes her eyes and tilts her face towards the Heaven's, her lips moving in prayer. 

Gabrielle

I give up my will and all my desires…

Eve faces Rachel and looks down at the sword Eli had given her.  God's answer suddenly has meaning to her.

Eve 

I know what to do now. I know how to save you. 

Suddenly Eve attacks Rachel, who instinctively fights back.

Rachel

I thought you loved me!

Eve

I do love you! That's why I have to slay the   
demon! Don't you see? Stop resisting me  
Rachel. Trust me.

But Rachel doesn't trust easily. She continues to fight Eve. Eli, meanwhile, watches the battle rage around him. 

Eli

(whispering)

My time has come and I have no one to take me.

Eve and Rachel fight while Gabrielle prays in the middle of the battle biggest battle Earth has ever seen.  Hope, who has heard Eli, pulls him aside.

Hope

I heard what you said to mother about returning   
to earth.  Eli, you gave me a new lease on life.   
You gave me a chance to get to know my mother.    
Let me return the favor. I will be your mother. If   
you'll let me.

Eli

You? Are you sure you're ready? That's a big   
responsibility Hope.

Hope

I've never been surer about anything in my life. I've  
lost one child already. This will give me a second  
chance at motherhood.

Eli

Thank you Hope.  You have no idea what this   
means for me.  

Hope

You know, I think I do. 

(hugs Eli)

I'll see you in nine months.

Eli lays his hand on Hope's stomach and his hand begins to glow.  Slowly he disappears into her, just as Callisto disappeared into Xena's body at the end of "Seeds Of Faith".

Just as the sun is about to set Eve knocks Rachel to her back and looks deeply into her daughter's eyes. 

Eve

I love you Rachel. You have to believe me.

Eve runs the sword into Rachel's heart and there is a brilliant flash of light.  When it fades the field is empty with the exception of Eve, Gabrielle, Hope, Rachel and Michael.  

Only instead of lying dead on the ground, Rachel stands beside Michael.  It is clear from the robes she is wearing and the glow about her that Rachel has been transformed from a demon to an angel. She has a stunned look on her angelic face.

Rachel

I'm an angel.

Close up on Eve.

Fade out

End of Act Four.

**The Awakening**

**Tag**

Fade in-Campsite-That Night

Gabrielle and Hope sit next to the fire and watch as Eve talks privately with Rachel.

Rachel

You saved me Mother.  I have been given a   
place in paradise forever.  How can I ever   
thank you?  

Eve

There's no need to thank me Sweetness. I 

would have traded places with you if it 

hadn't meant giving up Heaven's Gate.

You're my daughter. I love you.

Rachel

(hugging Eve)

I love you too. I just found you and I don't 

want to leave.  

Eve

Are they calling to you?

Rachel

Yes.

Eve

Go.  I'll keep you in my heart always.

Rachel

And you in mine.

Eve

We'll be together again one day.

Rachel kisses her mother's forehead then steps back and fades away.  After a moment of pulling herself together, Eve returns to the fire.

Gabrielle

Today has been a day of miracles. Three 

women have been blessed with their children.

Family…What an amazing gift.

Hope

Family…What an amazing gift. 

Eve

I will continue my mission as the Messenger 

Of Peace.  You know, with us as a team 

the world will never be the same again.

After a short chuckle, Gabrielle grows serious again.

Gabrielle

Let us never take a single day for granted. 

Let us never forget those we've left behind.  

The three women join hands.

**Eve**

 Never forget Mother.

Hope

Never forget Xena.

Gabrielle

(emotionally)

We'll never forget Xena.

Wide shot of the group. 

Fade Out 

The End.


End file.
